Marvel v. DC
''' Marvel v. DC '''is a live action movie. It combines DC and Marvel. (To edit please get permission from TDT2003 first! Thanks!) Plot A great war is going on between Marvel heroes and DC heroes. With the villains at the heroes sides (believe it or not) nothing is possible. Characters DC Heroes *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Princess Diana *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Morris Chestnut as John Stewart/Green Lantern *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jason Momoa as Prince Orin/Aquaman *Chris Pine as Green Lanturn/Hal Jordan *Doug Jones as John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Logan Lerman as Red Robin/Tim Drake * Steven R. McQueen as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Daniel Radcliffe as Robin/Damian Wayne * Juno Temple as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Evan Rachel Wood as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Jennifer Lawrence as Starfire/Koriand'r * Elizabeth Gillies as Raven/Rachel Roth *Willa Holland as Red Arrow/Thea Queen *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Red Hood/Jason Todd *Josh Hutcherson as Impulse/Bart Allen *John Boyega as Tempest/Cal Durham *Adelaide Kane as Troia/Donna Troy *Brant Daughtery as Superboy/Kon-El *Amber Heard as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El *Kirsten Prout as Miss Martian/M'Gann M'orrz *Callan McAuliffe as Changeling/Garfield Logan * AnnaSophia Robb as Wondergirl/Cassandra Sandsmark *Alex Pettyfer as Jericho/Joseph Wilson *Michelle Rodrigue as The Question/Renee Montoya *Carl Yune as Maseo Yamashiro *Brandon Routh as Raymond Palmer/The Atom *Caity Lotz as Black Canary/Sara Lance *Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Katie Cassidy as Manhunter/Laurel Lance *Odette Annable as Zatanna Zatara *Emily Clarke as Dove/Dawn Granger *Emma Watson as Hawk/Holly Granger *Ali Liebert as Lady Blackhawk/Zinda Blake *Emily Blunt as Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Devon Aoki as Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro *Adelaide Kane as Wondergirl/ Donna Troy *Mark Wahlberg as Firestorm/Ronald Roy Raymond *Seann William Scott as Deadman/Boston Brand *Rosario Dawson as Madame Xanadu/Nimue Inwudu *Lou Ferrigno as Frankenstein *Jake Gyllenhall as Shade/Rac Shade *Matt Ryan as John Constantine *Ashton Kutcher as Zan (Wonder Twins) *Mila Kunis as Jayna (wonder twins) * Keanu Reeves as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brain *Michael Trevino as Blue Beetle/Jamie Reyes *Channing Tatum and Jimmy Bennett (kid) as William Baston/Captain Marvel *Eddie Redmayne as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *Sam Worthington as Red Tornado/John Smith *Saorise Ronan as Hawkgirl/Shiera Sanders *Bradley Cooper as Hawkman/Carter Hall *Alan Rickman as The Spectre/Axtar *Johnny Yong Bosch as Captain Atom/Nathaniel Adam * Emma Stone as Batgirl/Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Cameron Monaghan as Kid Flash/Wally West *Jaden Smith as Static/Virgil Hawkins *Ariana Grande as Artemis/Artemis Crook * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Roy Harper *Matt Bomer as Blue Beatle/Ted Kord *Teddy Sears as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter *Vibe/ *Eve Myles as Ice/Tora Olafsdotter * Eliza Dushku as Fire/Beatriz da Costa *Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer *Chris Evans as Green Lantern/Alan Scott *Matthew Morrison as The Flash/Jay Garrickreiber *Yvonne Strahowski as Black Canary/Dinah Drake *Joseph Fiennes as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Leonardo Dicaprio as Doctor Fate/ Kent Nelson * Jensen Ackles as Sandman/Wesley Dodds * Eric Bana as Wildcat/Ted Grant *Robbie Amell as Ronald Raymond/Firestorm *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramom/Vibe *TBA as Hartley Rathaway/Pied Pepper DC Villains *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Michael Shannon as Dru-Zod/General Zod *Katheryn Winnick as Cheetah/Priscilla Rich *Antje Traue as Faora-UI/Faora *CGI Makeup as Nam-Ek *Richard Cetrone as Tor-An *Mackenzie Gray as Jax-Ur *Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em || *Ellen Page as Leslie Willis/Livewire *Cassidy Alexa and Tara Strong (voice) as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel * Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner *Michael Rowe as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Keith Urban as Cluemaster/Arthur Brown *Robert Knepper as Clock King/William Tockman * Eva Green as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * Liam McIntyre as Captain Boomerang/George Harkness * Qiao Zhen Yu as YoYo/Chang Jie-Rue * Tyler Posey as El Diablo/Chato Santana *Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow *Chadwick Boseman as Black Spider/Derrick Coe *Chad Michael Murray as Voltaic *.Cole Hauser as Rick Flag Jr *Ashley Benson as Terra/Tara Markov *Josh Hartnett as Ultraman/Clark Kent *Christian Bale as Owlman/Thomas Wayne Jr. *Gina Carano as Superwoman/Lois Lane *Ryan Gosling as Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers *Ryan Reynolds as Harold Jordan/Power Ring *Michael B. Jordan as Grid *Josh Holloway as Sea King *Will Smith as Black Manta *Guy Pearce as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart *Hugo Weaving as Brainiac *David Tennant as Riddler/Edward Nigma *Matt Smith as Toyman/Jack Nimball *Cillian Murphy as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane *Amanda Righetti as Cheetah/Barbara Minerva *John Hamm as Sinestro/Thaal Sinestro *Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Kevin Grevioux as Gorilla Grodd *Jason Issacs as Trigon *Kevin Durand as Mammoth *Henry Cavill as Bizarro/B-Zero *Sacha Baron Cohen as Doctor Light/Arther Light * Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/ Slade Wilson *Kristen Stewart as Ravager/ Rose Wilson *Shane West as Hush/Thomas Elliot *Callan Mulvey as The Joker *Jeff Bridges as Ra's Ah Ghul *Chris Jericho as Black Adam/Teth-Adam *Rick Cosnett as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon *Channing Tatum as Catman/Thomas Blake *Simon Pegg as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch *Ho Ngoc Ha as Cheshire/Jade Nguyen * Rooney Mara as Scandal Savage *Daniel Cudmore as Bane *TBA as King Shark/Nanaue *Christina Hendricks as Posion Ivy *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Peter Stormare as Werner Zytle/Count Vertigo *Michael C. Hall as Per Degaton/Peter Zeit *Hugh Jackman as Shade/Richard Swift *Liev Schreiber as Lawrence "Crusher" Crock *Nathan Fillion as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Alexander Skarsgard as Jonathan Grane/Scarecrow *Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Tao Okamoto as Mercy Graves *Andy Sekis as Larfreeze *Scoot McNairy as Maxwell Lord *TBA as Lobo *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Ma'alefa'ak *Jackie Earl Harley as Man-Bat *Asa Butterfield as Klarion *John Barrowman as Meryln *Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam *Jason Statham as Dr. Sivana *Ray Park as Kanto *Ron Perlman as Darkseid *William Fichtner as Desaad *Matt Smith as Jack Nimball *Wes Bentley as Ocean Master *Mark Strong as Black Mask *Voice/God form Jude Law/Mortal Form as John Hurt as Ares *Stephan Lang as Doomsday *Domhnall Gleeson as Clock King/Temple Fugate * Liam Hemsworth as Dreadbolt/Terry Bolatinsky *Summer Glau as Ravager/Isabel Rochev *Micheal Fassbender as Hush *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Nazanin Boniadi as Queen Bee *Armie Hammer as Prometheus *Tom Cavanagh as Professor Zoom *Karen Gillian as Shimmer *Lupita Nyong'o as Jinx *Toby Jones as Gizmo *Patrick Stewart as Psimon *Alan Rickman as Mr. Freeze *John Barrowman as Malclm Merlyn/Dark Archer *Sean Maher as Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel Other DC Characters *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Rowen Kahn as Kenneth Braverman *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent (Flashbacks) *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Joseph Cranford as Peter Ross *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Thea Queen as Willa Holland *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Sin/Cindy *Colin Donnell as Thomas Merlyn *Candice Patton as Iris West Marvel Heroes *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Hulk/Bruce Banner *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett *Rila Fukushima as Yukio *Tao Okamoto as Mariko Yashida *Will Yun Lee as Kenuichio Harada *James Marsden as Cyclops/Scott Summers **Tim Pocock as 80's Cyclops/Scott Summers *Famke Janssen as Phoenix/Jean Grey **Haley Ramm as 80's Jean Grey *Halle Berry as Storm/Ororo Munroe **Lupita Nyong'o as 80's Storm/Ororo Munroe *Anna Paquin as Rouge/Marie D'Ancanto *Shawn Ashmore as Iceman/Bobby Drake *Daniel Cudmore as Colossus/Peter Rasputin *Ellen Page as Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *Alan Cumming as Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Ben Foster as Angel/Warren Worthington III *Patrick Stewart as Professor X/Charles Xavier **James McAvoy as Young Professor X/Charles Xavier\ *Omar Sy as Bishop/Lucas Bishop *Fan Bingbing as Blink/Clarice Ferguson *Booboo Stewart as Warpath/James Proudstar *Adan Canto as Sunspot/Roberto DaCosta *Gregg Lowe as Eric Gitter/Ink *Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok *Caleb Landry Jones as Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Kelsey Grammer as Beast/Hank McCoy **Nicholas Hoult as Young Beast/Hank McCoy *Stephan Lang as Cable *Taylor Kitsch as Gambit/Remy LeBeau **Channing Tatum as 80's Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Jaa Smith-Johnson as Spyke/Evan Daniels *Miles Teller as Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Kate Mara as The Invisible Woman/Sue Storm *Michael B. Jordan as The Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Jamie Bell as The Thing/Ben Grimm *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff **Evan Peters as 70's Quicksilver/Peter Maximoff *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff **Summer Glau as 80's Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Paul Bettany as The Vision/J.A.R.V.I.S. *Don Cheadle as War Machine/Iron Patriot/James Rhodes *Gwyneth Paltrow as Rescue/Pepper Potts *Sebastian Stan as The Winter Solider/Bucky Barnes *Anthony Mackie as The Falcon/Sam Wilson *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord/Peter Quill *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer/Arthur Douglas *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Vin Diesel as Groot *Allie Grant as Gert (Runaways) *Lucas Cruikshank as Chase Stein (Runaways) *TBA as Nico Minoru (Runaways) *Jaden Smith as Alex Wilder (Runaways) *Anna SophiaRobb as Karolina Dean (Runaways) *Ciara Bravo as Molly Hayes (Runaways) * Eden Sher as Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel *Gretel Ashzinger as Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk *Chadwick Boseman or John Boyega as T'Challa/Black Panther *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Evangeline Lilly as Janet Van Dyne/ Wasp *Nathan Fillion as Richard Rider/Nova *Liv Tyler as Elizabeth "Betty" Ross/ Red She-Hulk *Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock *Jared Leto as Doctor Strange *Jamie Ray Newman as Jessica Jones *TBA as Iron Fist *Mars Crain as Luke Cage * David Boreanaz as Namor *Natalie Martinez as Barbara Morse/Mockingbird *Karen Gillan as Spider-Girl/May Parker *Jaden Smith as Miles Morales *Jaime Alexander as Sif *Zachary Levi as Fandral *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/ Black Cat *Kristen Stewart as Lorna Dane/Polaris *Kevin Pennington as Ka-Zar *Alice Eve as Shanna *Lady GaGa as Dazzler *Jamie Chung as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Dominic Monaghan as Christiphor Bradley/Bolt Marvel Villains *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Toby Kebbell as Doctor Doom/Victor von Doom *James Spader as Ultron *Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian *Ben Kingsley as Trevor Slattery *Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask *Brian Cox as William Stryker Jr. **Josh Helman as 70's William Sttryker Jr, *Ian McKellen as Magneto/Erik Lehnsher **Michael Fassbender as Young Magneto/Erik Lehnsher *Hugo Weaving as Red Skull/Johann Schimdt *Chris Cooper as Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *Dane DeHaan as Hobgoblin/Harry Osborn *Jamie Foxx as Electro/Max Dillon *Paul Giamatti as The Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich *Rhys Ifans as The Lizard/Curt Connors *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron von Strucker/Wolfgang von Strucker *Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Kurse/Algrim the Strong *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Dijimon Honsou as Korath the Pursuer *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Benicio del Toro as The Collector/Taneleer Tivan *Rebecca Romijn as Mystique/Raven Darkholme **Jennifer Lawrence as Young Mystique/Raven Darkholme *Liev Schreiber as Sabretooth/Victor Creed **Tyler Mane as Sabertooth/Victor Creed *Ray Park as Toad/Mortimer Toynbee **Evan Jonigkeit as 70's Toad/Mortimer Toynbee *Vinnie Jones as Juggernaut/Cain Marko **Liam Hemsworth as 80's Juaggernut/Cain Marko *Jason Flemyng as Azazel *January Jones as Emma Frost **Tahyna Tozzi as 70's Emma *Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw *Zoe Kravitz as Angel Salvador/Angel/Tempest *Alex Gonzalez as Janos Quested/Riptide *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Elena Satine as Lorelei *Alan Tudyk as Cletus Kasady/Carnage *Finn Whittrock as Eddie Brock Jr./Venom *Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce *Georges St-Pierre as Georges Batroc *Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Tim Blake Nelson as Harvey Elder/ Mole Man *Svetlana Khodchenkova as Viper *Hal Yamanouchi as Ichiro Yashida/Silver Samurai *Kelly Hu as Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Michael Reid McKay as Jason Stryker *Aaron Stanford as John Allerdyce/Pyro *Hiroyuki Sanada as Shingen Yashida *Brian Tee as Norubo Mori *Jeff Bridges as Obadiag Stane/Iron Monger *Faran Tahir as Raza *Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/Abomination *William Hurt as Thaddeus "Tunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *Stephanie Szostak as Ellen Brandt *Amanda Seyfried as Amora the Enchantress *Idris Elba as En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse **Brendan Pedder as young Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur *Kevin Durand as Fred Dukes/Blob *Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Colm Feore as Laufey *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Robert Knepper as Purple Man *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross *Patrick Wilson as William Cross/Crossfire *Benedict Cumberbatch as Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex *Craig Henningsen as Bullseye *TBA as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *TBA as Adrain Toomes/Vulture *Michael Massee as Gustav Fiers/The Gentalman *TBA as Kraven the Hunter *TBA as Mysterio/Quientin Beck Other Marvel Characters *Rebecca Hall as Maya Hansen *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Sally Field as Aunt May Parker *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig *Ophelia Lovibond as Carina *John C. Reily as Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Commader Irani Rael *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Kim Soo Hyum as Su Yin *Michael Dougles as Hank Pym *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy (Flashbacks) *Denis Leary as George Stacy (Flashbacks) *Olivia Williams as Moira Mactaggert **Rose Byrne as 60's Moira Mactggert *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Peter Shinkoda as Hachiro *Rosario Dawson as Kirsten McDuffie *Nathon Fillion as Cosmo Notes *Sense Jennifer Lawrance is playing two roles (Starfire and Mystique) when she plays Mystique Rebecca Romijn will play Lawrance's Mystique for most of the movie and when Mystique is in her fake human form Jennifer Lawrance will have the same look as she does in the movies, but as Starfire her hair will be darker that her hair as Mystique's Human form and she will wear different shades of makeup. **The same will go for Aaron Taylor-Johnson (Red Hood and Quicksilver) with different hair and makeup. *Even though Marvel and Fox do not work with each other, the Quicksilver in X-men and the Quicksilver in Avengers are the same person. *In X-Men Quicksilver's name is Peter but in Avegers his real name is Pietro. In X-Men he was young and didn't like the name "Pietro" and went by Peter but when he grew older he went by Pietro. Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Crossovers Category:TDT2003 Movies